Taking the Next Step:Neji x Tenten
by CherryBlossom414
Summary: It's been two years since Neji had told Tenten he loved her.Neji has been bothered by one thing he wants marriage.Will Neji stare the fear of asking his girlfriend to be his wife.Will he suceed?Sequel to I could get used to this.


Taking the Next Step

Sequel to I Could Get used to this. A prequel and a multi chapter fics are coming up soon. No flames!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I own the story, the plot, and anything else that cam from my imagination.

&Taking the Next Step&

&By: CherryBlossom414&

It's been two years. During those two years Neji and Tenten have been dating. Pretty much you could say they were practically inseparable. Now both at 21 Neji enjoyed having Tenten as his girlfriend, very much. He loved it that Tenten loved him so much and was his girlfriend. Neji felt the same way. But he wanted to take the next step.

For the past few days Neji has been thinking about it. How would it be if he married Tenten. Neji knew she loved him but he was wondering was she ready? He knew eventually this time would come but eventually for him was now. Neji woke up with the rays of sunshine on his face.

Neji faced the other way and found a face of an angel. Tenten had stayed the night at Neji's the night before. "Good morning beautiful."Neji said. Tenten slowly woke up. '_He really called me beautiful, wow Neji has really changed, I like it.'_Tenten thought. Neji stared into her eyes, he wanted to wake up by her side _every _morning.

"Good morning, what time is it?"Tenten asked. Neji looked at his watch. "It's 10:30.". Neji gave her a soft kiss to wake her up. She had one eye open. Tenten immediately got up. She felt strong arms around her, hugging her from behind. Neji was slowly kissing her neck.

Tenten turned her head around and kissed Neji on the lips. Tenten got up and went to the kitchen. Neji lived alone in a two story house. Tenten made their breakfast alongside with tea. Neji went downstairs. Tenten ate quickly because she had to go to work. She gave Neji a kiss then went upstairs.

Tenten took a quick shower and dressed up. Tenten and Neji bid their goodbye with a kiss. "Bye, Neji, I love you."Tenten said. "I love you too"Neji said. '_Finally she's gone. Better get started. First I need a ring, set up the reservation for the dinner, and think on what to say.'_Neji thought. Neji went upstairs, took a quick shower, then dressed up. Neji went to the nearest jewelry store.

Cartier. That was the nearest and best jewelry store in town. While walking he bumped into Lee and Naruto. Lee talking about youth and Naruto talking about ramen. "Oh, Naruto look it's my YOUTHFUL FRIEND Neji!"Lee yelled. "Hey fate boy"Naruto said. Neji grabbed Naruto by the collar."What did you say ramen boy, you cannot deny fate."Neji said at Naruto angrily.

"SO NEJI WHAT ARE YOU DOING WALKING AROUND ON THIS LOVELY DAY?"Lee yelled.(A/n: He seriously has issues doesn't he?)"Lee, I'm going to the jewelry store."Neji said. "SO WHY ARE YOU GOING, OH I KNOW WHY YOU'RE GONNA PROPOSE TO T-."Lee was cut off by Neji. Neji put his mouth over Lee's mouth.

"Lee, please stop yelling."Neji said. "WOW LEE YOU'RE LOUDER THAN ME TODAY."Naruto yelled. "Guys, can you do me a little favor?"Neji asked. Lee and Naruto nodded. "CAN YOU PLEASE STOP YELLING, CAN I PLEASE BE ON MY WAY!"Neji yelled. Everybody around them stared at him.

"BYE, NEJI GOOD LUCK, WE LOVE YOU!"Lee yelled. "What are you talking about, you probably love him but not me all he talks about is fate."Naruto said. Neji heard Naruto. Without turning back. "What did you say Naruto?"Neji said. "Uhhh N-N-Nothing I love you Neji!"Naruto said. Neji walked away. "Yea, right like I would love that Baka."Naruto whispered.

"Finally that's over."Neji said. Neji walked into Cartier and bumped into Sasuke. "S-Sasuke is that you!"Neji asked. Sasuke knew it was Neji. "Uhhh, hi Neji!"Sasuke said nervously. Both asked in unison "What are you doing here?". Sasuke talked first. "I'm looking at the rings.". "What a surprise, me too."Neji said. "I'm saving it for the right time you know"Sasuke said.

"Well the right time for me is right now, so when are you going to propose to Sakura"Neji said. (A/n: Oops sorry that was kinda a spoiler for my other fanfiction). "You'll see Hyuga."Sasuke said. "So, Sasuke I was wondering if you wanted to be my best man?"Neji asked. "Sure, maybe in return you'll be best man at my wedding unless Naruto joins in."Sasuke said. "Obviously he would, on my way here he taught Lee how to be loud, louder than him, I almost became deaf."Neji said.

Neji looked around, he found the perfect ring just for Tenten. It was a gold band with a pear diamond cut. Sasuke was still searching.(A/n: Not gonna tell you what kind of ring Sasuke will get for Sakura, oh no I spoil stories for everyone don't I, I'll shut up about the fic I'm about to spoil). Neji paid for the ring and left.

Before he left he said. "Hey, Sasuke I'll try and inform you on what happens". "Same will go for Sakura, eventually" Sasuke said. On Neji's way home he called Tenten on her cell phone. "Hey Neji."Tenten answered. "How did you know it was me?"Neji asked.(A/n: what a dumbo LOL j/k). "Neji, sweetie it's called caller Id."Tenten said.

"I knew that."Neji said. "Tenten laughingNeji it's ok I think you just forgot I had caller Id on my cell phone."Tenten said. "Anyway, Ten _can _we have dinner later?"Neji asked. "Sure, do you want me to dress up?"Tenten asked. "Yea, I'll be dressing up too."Neji said. "I'll do to your house then, we'll go okay?"Tenten said. "Okay I'll see you at my place then."Neji said.

"Yea, see you then I have to go love you"Tenten said. "Ok I have to get ready anyway."Neji said. "I'm sure you'll have fun, you know it's only 3:00 in the afternoon."Tenten said. "Yea, I know I have to prepare our dinner."Neji said. "You surprise me every time don't you?"Tenten said. "Yea, I guess I do I'll see you later love you."Neji said. "Bye, love you too."Tenten said and hung up her phone. '_Neji what's so special about tonight? Why do you want me to dress up_?_ I'll guess I'll find out later tonight.'_Tenten thought.

Tenten got off work at 4:00p.m. She went home and thought on what to wear. She looked in the back of her closet, she found the dress that Ino and Sakura had gotten for her birthday. It was a black strapless knee cut dress. It was Ino's idea to get Tenten that dress and including Sakura had bought Tenten black back strap heels to go with it.

_Flashback_

_Everybody: "Happy Birthday Tenten!"_

_Ino and Sakura: Tenten happy birthday, we know you like kunai's_ _and stuff. _

_Sakura: So we decided to get you something different._

_/Ino and Sakura hand Tenten_ _her gifts/_

_/Tenten opens the two gifts from her friends/_

_Tenten: "Guys I love it!"'yea right'_

_Ino: "Tenten we're what 20 now you need to at least one dress in your life"_

_Sakura: "You have to also wear a dress on your wedding day."_

_/Tenten smiled/_

_Neji: "Tenten that dress might come in handy someday you know"_

_Tenten: "We'll see"_

_Lee: "TENTEN TRY ON THAT DRESS LET US ALL SEE YOU IN THAT GORGEOUS DRESS!"_

_Tenten: "No!"_

_Everybody: "AT LEAST FOR NEJI!"_

_Tenten: "Sorry no, he'll see me in it eventually"_

_Lee: "LET THE POWER OF YOUTH OVERCOME US, LET'S DANCE!"_

_/hears crickets/_

_Naruto: "LET'S DANCE TO THAT NEW SONG RAMEN RAMEN! NO BETTER YET LET'S EAT AND DANCE THE RAMEN DANCE!"_

_Everybody: "NO!"_

_Sasuke: "Shut up Dobe"_

_Naruto: Shut up Teme!" _

_Sakura/pissed/ "Naruto shut up or I'll make sasuke eat your ramen, better yet let's burn it to a crisp in a fire."_

_Naruto: "NOOOO my Ramen!"_

_Everybody: "Then shut up!"_

_End Flashback_

Tenten smiled thinking back to her birthday party. "Better get dressed" Tenten said. Tenten wore the black strapless dress Ino had bought her, the black back strap heels Sakura bought her, and finally the black clutch Lee had bought her. "I can't believe Lee was along with Ino and Sakura's plan for me to wear a dress." Tenten said.

Tenten figured on what Neji had said before dress up she left her hair down.

/At Neji's/

Neji wore a white dress shirt with black pants and black dress shoes. After getting dressed Neji went to the kitchen to prepare their food. After Neji had prepared their food he was waiting in the living room. He was wondering if Tenten will like where he was taking her.

Neji was taking her to Cherry blossom park. Tenten was already on her way to Neji's. Tenten was Neji's door and rang the door bell. Without knowing Neji greeted her with a kiss. "You, look beautiful tonight especially with your hair down."Neji said. "Thanks, but you look handsome, like always."Tenten said. Tenten smiled, Neji smirked.

"Should we go now?"Neji asked. Tenten nodded. They walked out the door hand in hand.(A/n: Whoa! J/k). On Neji's other hand he had a picnic basket. Neji had prepared two bento boxes for them. The two meals consisted of onigiri, tempura, dumplings and rice. For dessert he had made chocolate covered strawberries. "Where are we going for dinner?"Tenten asked.

"You'll see, it's a surprise."Neji said. "Keep your eyes closed"Neji said. Tenten had her eyes closed until Neji said she could open them. "You can open your eyes now."Neji said. Tenten was filled with awe. The moon shone bright, A lake was surrounded by cherry blossom trees. "Neji it's beautiful". Neji layed out a blanket for them to sit on.

Neji took out both bento boxes. "You, like it here don't you."Neji said. "Yea, for some reason I do, it's just so beautiful I just can't stop staring."Tenten said. "Well I understand but don't you need to eat?"Neji asked. "Yea, while looking at the lake."Tenten said.

'_Is the right time now, we'll let's see'_ Neji thought. "Neji are you okay?"Tenten asked. "Y-Yea I'm fine, actually Tenten we need to talk."Neji said. "What is it?"Tenten said. '_I hope he's not gonna brake up with me, or just don't tell me he's going to propose to me' _Tenten thought. Tenten stared into Neji's milky white eyes, Neji stared into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Tenten you know I love you very much, but I want us to take the next step, what I'm trying to say is Tenten will you marry me?" '_I spoke too soon' _Tenten thought. Tenten smiled she was happy. "Neji I love you so much, I'm a little shocked but happy at the same time, but I'll give you my answer. Yes, Neji I'll marry you."Tenten said.

Neji and Tenten were overjoyed.(A/n: Doesn't sound like Neji). He grabbed her hand, and put the ring he bought earlier on her engagement finger. Tenten tackled him into a hug(A/n: Also known as a glomp). Neji looked into her chocolate brown eyes. He kissed her. But not like any other kiss. "I love you, Tenten."Neji said. Neji and Tenten cleaned up their little picnic.

Neji walked back to Neji's house hand in hand. When they got inside the house, Neji pinned her to the wall into a kiss. He carried her upstairs. Neji and Tenten had their '_first time'_ together. From that calm night lead into a night full of passion. The next morning Tenten woke up by the rays of sunlight coming through the window.

She looked next to her and was pleasingly happy. It was Neji. Tenten looked at her hand and admired what was on it. An engagement ring on her wedding finger. She turned to Neji and rested her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beating like a drum.

Her hair was in his face and Neji woke up. He smelled her hair, she smelled like white cherry blossom. Tenten turned her head to Neji and he kissed her. "Good morning, _Mrs. Hyuga."_ Neji emphasized Mrs. Hyuga. "Good morning, my dear husband."Tenten said. Tenten decided to plan their '_commitment' _a little early.

&The End&

A/n: Thank you for reviews even if it was only one I appreciated it. Okay I'm finally done with this fic and took me practically the whole day even if I had it all written in a notebook. Watch out there is about two more fics to wrap up 'Neji and Tenten's life'. After those I will immediately start the Sasuke x Sakura fics a girl like me, when someone's wishes come true, and I look up to them.

&Upcoming fanfics&

The Big Day: Neji && Tenten

Our Lives now: Neji && Tenten

A girl Like me: Sasuke && Sakura

When someone's wishes come true: Sasuke && Sakura

I Look up to Them: Sasuke && Sakura- Sayuri's POV

Colors: Naruto && Hinata

A/n: Soo those are all my fictions I have to write, but to tell you there all done in a notebook right now, I would appreciate more reviews.Bye! &CherryBlossom414&


End file.
